Demons
by genevieveblankenship
Summary: Genevieve Blankenship has been with the Volturi for three hundred years. Her raging hatred for Caius forces her to make a difficult decision that leaves even Aro shocked. AVxOC oneshot OOC Aro Volturi


Anger writhed beneath my granite skin; my red eyes were fixed on the thrones. Aro, Marcus and Caius were perched on the Volturi's thrones but it was only at Caius that I directed my anger. There was almost three hundred years of animosity that lingered between us, and it always would. I wasn't the type to forgive and forget and Caius wasn't the type to try and make amends.

Everything had recently become too much. The only reason I was still in Italy with the Volturi was because my gift was valuable, and because I respected Aro too much to just up and leave. Things had changed though. I was frustrated with my leader's lack of trust in me, I was frustrated by the fact that I was overlooked. Jane may have been my best friend but why did she have to be Aro's darling? My own gift was much more powerful than Jane's.

Caius stirred on his throne, I smirked as I noticed the discomfort on the blonde vampire's face. He was gearing himself up for what was about to come, I just knew it. He may not have the gift of foresight, but everyone could sense the tension that was about to break.

"Master Aro, Master Marcus." My voice rang out through the hall. "I have come to my decision, I wish to leave the Volturi." My lack of acknowledgment for Caius did not go unnoticed but it was commonplace.

Shocked gasps echoed throughout the halls, it was as if the building itself had sucked in the air. Even Aro sat stunned in his chair.

"Before I go, I have only one request- that I may fight Caius." My request did not shock anyone.

When no permission was given by Aro or Marcus, Caius rose- shrugging off his heavy black overcoat that was apparently his signature. I bit my lip, excitement coursing through my entire being. I had dreamed of this day for a very, very long time.

My eyes sought Felix, who was hiding in the shadows. He simply shook his head, showing his disapproval of the whole idea.

Caius launched himself at me, who simply dodged his later we collided, the impact reverberating around the room through the core of the building. A tangle of white bodies was all that could be seen to a human eye, we moved so fast attacking and counter attacking.

Aro sat horrified, the flashes of dark and fair hair distinguishing male from female as we battled.

Caius managed to pin me and was about to snap my head from my shoulders when I growled. I didn't want to die, I wanted to leave. No, I wanted to kill Caius. I let my mind wander for a few seconds, summoning my inner strength to do what must be done. I remembered the day so many years ago where I went to search for my husband, the day a werewolf attacked me- leaving me on the brink of death. Caius, changing me, waking to find my unborn baby cut from my stomach. He killed my baby, and he alone should be held responsible.

I kicked the older vampire off of me, putting him in the vulnerable position.

"Stop!" Aro bellowed out. Felix immediately intervened, pulling me away from Caius. "Genevieve, let's talk." Aro's tone did not betray his emotion and I gulped as I followed him out into the hallways of the Volturi residence.

Our footsteps made no noise on the flagstone floors; they were like ghosts- silent, haunted, menacing. He made no move to speak until we had approached the inner courtyard.

"Genevieve, I have never asked about your past before but I have come to realize that it is the cause of much trouble between you and Caius. I must know what he did to you." Aro said softly, halting before me.

"I can show you much better than I could ever tell you." I blinked and reached out my hands towards Aro. He took them in his and I knew when he closed his eyes that he would see everything that I felt, the anger, the hurt, and the sadness at losing the chance to ever know my child.

I felt overwhelmed by the old emotions that felt to me as raw as they had when I first felt them. I tugged my hands back from Aro's and turned my head, forgetting that I couldn't cry.

"My dear, I had no idea." Aro's milky white hand touched my bare shoulder, my dress torn from my scrap with Caius."He will leave the Volturi."

I turned confused. "Why him?"

Aro sighed deeply. "You, my dear, are much more valuable to us. You are much more valuable to _me_."

My heart, had it been living, would have sped up and my palms would have been sweaty because the end of Aro was suddenly very, very close to me. The world seemed to slow down for me as Aro's hand cupped my chin and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Three hundred years of waiting- I can't believe I didn't tell you sooner." Aro smiled as we parted.

He took my hand as we re-entered the Great Hall, both of us ready to deliver the final verdict to Caius and start our lives together.


End file.
